


Sloth Vibes

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushies, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Keep it or yeet it....or fuck it, in this case. (i wish i was more sorry tbh)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 134





	Sloth Vibes

Dan is panting against Phil’s mouth. Yeah, actually _panting_. Hard breaths and whining noises all from Phil’s lips against his. 

Well, okay, maybe the whining is because Phil’s grabbing his ass now, too.

They’ve been going for a while. The alcohol is wearing off, but by now it’s done it’s part for the evening. They never make out like this anymore, sprawled out in their underwear on the bed, unless they’re drunk. It’s messy and slow but they’re sobering up, which basically means their dicks are getting the memo that something’s going on.

“I’m tired,” Dan sighs right as Phil thrusts up to feel Dan’s hard dick against his own.

Phil freezes for a moment. Blood is rushing through his body with the need to get off, but there’s no reason to make that Dan’s problem.

“That’s okay,” he says.

Dan laughs, scratching his teeth against Phil’s shoulder as he takes a hold of his wrists. He’s pushing his weight down on Phil firmly, absolutely contradicting his own words.

“Not too tired to come,” he clarifies.

“Oh,” Phil says. He realises he sounds too happy about that to be able to retain any kind of dignity tonight, but he’s not that worried about it.

“Just too tired to blow you I think,” Dan shrugs, rolling his hips, pressing his hardness right against the outline of Phil’s throbbing cock.

“This is good,” Phil says. He’s not sure why he’s talking like Dan doesn’t know what he likes. But Phil’s tired too, in a way. Rarely so tired he’d say no to sucking Dan’s dick, but, still.

“Liar,” Dan laughs. “Horny liar.”

Phil grumbles something incoherent that’s interrupted by a moan when Dan rolls his hips down just so. The friction against Phil’s cockhead makes his goddamn toes tingle.

“Well, if you’re so tired,” Phil finally says, pushing Dan’s shoulders, “maybe you should have a rest?”

Dan must actually be tired, because he doesn’t put up any fight when Phil rolls them over so that he’s on top. Phil’s got no time to gloat, though, because suddenly Dan yelps as though his ass got stung by a bee, almost kneeing Phil in the crotch.

Phil sits up, faced with Dan’s pretty watery drunk eyes and flushed face and gorgeous chest. Still, he’s laughing so hard his stomach hurts because Dan grabs the offending object from under his back and shows it to Phil.

It’s a cute, cuddly sloth plushie. Phil’s not sure how the fuck it got on the bed; last he saw it was in the donation box and he’s sure he hasn’t touched it since. Dan blinks his watery eyes and blushes impossibly deeper as he holds it in his hand, giggling.

It’s hilarious, but Phil’s too horny to give it any more attention for now. The mystery can be solved at some other time as long as he gets to come as soon as possible.

He makes to grab for it, but Dan’s got the toy in a firm grip. Phil frowns, meeting Dan’s eyes. Oh, they’re sparkling now. He’s smiling like he’s got a plan. This better be good.

“What?” Phil asks.

Dan flutters his eyelashes and purses his lips, cocking one eyebrow. “Hm?”

“Get that thing out of here,” Phil says, even if he knows Dan’s purely fucking with him now. “I want to kiss you.”

“Oh,” Dan smiles. “I don’t know. I’m so _tired.”_

Dan grabs Phil by the back of the head, kissing him hard as he pushes the plushie down between them. The kiss is too hot and wet and _good_ for Phil to have any power to pull away and act like he doesn’t want it, even if it almost seems like Dan wants him to play like that a bit. But then Dan pushes some kind of button on the toy and--

And the plushie starts vibrating.

Or, more accurately, this soft unexpected vibration against Phil’s dick turns his arousal from slow and hot to urgent, _pulsing_ , the second it starts.

It’s like they’re both possessed by a horny ghost as they begin to act in pure synchronicity. Phil sits back up, tumbling to his back to slide his underwear down his legs and off. It’s definitely not sexy but Dan’s not looking at him. He’s yanking his own briefs off in an equally awkward manner, but honestly, the sight of Dan getting naked is still the sexiest thing in the world to Phil. Just the sight of all that incredibly kissable skin, the smallest peek at that pink cockhead stretching out from the folds of his foreskin; it has Phil pathetic. Pathetic, panting, whining.

Dan lies on his back, spreading his legs for Phil. Phil goes, leveling himself against his palms on either side of Dan as Dan fits the innocent plushie back between them and pushes it to vibrate. They gasp simultaneously. The feeling is too wonderful not to. Still, Phil manages to slightly pull himself out of the moment to laugh as the ‘what is actually happening’ of the moment hits him.

Dan’s not bothered about what’s actually happening. He never is. He grabs Phil by the back of the head, legs spread obscenely and fucking against the toy that’s trapped between their hard cocks.

“This is so wrong,” Phil gets out, heart hammering with arousal, mouth so close to Dan’s.

“Shut up,” Dan practically growls before he closes the distance with a needy, wet kiss.

He traps Phil by hooking his feet together around his waist. The plushie is still vibrating and Dan is hot and moaning underneath Phil. They end up rutting helplessly against this stupid fucking sloth that they definitely can’t donate now.

It shouldn’t be enough, this soft vibration, but the wrongness of it all paired with Dan’s shameless enthusiasm for it definitely is. Phil gets a hand around his own dick, wanking it fast enough to make him jizz all over the plushie and Dan.

“You’re coming?” Dan moans, rocking his hips up. “Fuck, you absolute--”

Phil feels reckless. He finally tosses the toy to the floor and Dan doesn’t seem to care. He’s a picture, so hard and ready to come, and Phil’s a slut for that no matter the cause of it. He bends down and takes Dan’s aching cock in his mouth. He slurps the head obscenely as he wanks the shaft between his thumb and two fingers. Dan’s muscles jump as he shoots a fat load in Phil’s mouth, grabbing his hair a little bit too hard but right now it’s just good, hot, perfect.

Dan’s breathing hard as he comes down. Phil swallows but keeps Dan in his mouth a little bit, playing with the sensitive balls until Dan laughs and pushes his face away.

Phil lies down next to him. They’re shoulder to shoulder, breathing. And then, of course, Dan starts giggling as he turns into Phil’s side.

“Not a word,” Phil warns, trying not to smile.

“We just--”

“Not a _word,”_ Phil repeats, putting a hand over Dan’s stupid mouth.

They look into each other’s eyes for a second before they burst into laughter. The sloth toy remains abandoned and covered in cum on the floor next to them, but at least all that’s left for the night is laughter and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks? for reading? ily stay safe | [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/642951685722062848/sloth-vibes)


End file.
